


Fateless

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Series: Supernatural Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actually a decent representation of my writing skill, Companion piece to Four Letters, Happy Ending, Jack Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, you could probably read this as a standalone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: Sometimes Jack wondered what a wedding of his own would feel like. Too bad he'd never know.(soulmate au, Destiel heavy. Basically, Dean and Cas adopted Jack and took him out of a bad situation, these are funky little slice of life drabbles I'm writing in my spare time.)





	1. Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome, one and all! Old readers, new readers, it's wonderful to have you here. Found Four Letters and wasn't scared off by the terrible writing? Great! Saw this and wanted to give it a look? Even better! This can be read as a standalone, or you can attempt to pick through the first fanfic in the series. It's up to you. It's been ages since I even attempted to look at my old, plot hole filled soulmate AU, but now I feel it is time that I return. 
> 
> This is gonna be a tad different than Four Letters, if you hadn't already noticed. For one- chapter size! Smaller chapters means more angst more often. (It also means I can hopefully continue my other wips while writing this.)
> 
> Two- Style. This will have many a time skip, and I may even throw in other character's POVs if I'm feeling crazy. This is primarily to tie up all those lovely plot holes I left for myself in Four Letters.
> 
> Three- Actual plot, to a point. Enough said. 
> 
> With that, enjoy! :D

_It wasn’t that Jack felt as if he was entitled to anything, in fact, he didn’t feel entitled to much at all. That definitely wasn’t the problem. However, as he sat awkwardly on the edge of Gabe’s couch, trying to refuse a fifth slice of cake, he thought he was at least allowed the answer “no”._

 

_Apparently not._

 

 _“Come on, Gumdrop, I got this specifically for you coming over! Are you sure you don’t even want another small piece?” Gabe looked so disappointed by his rejection, Jack felt his fingers twitch for the plate on instinct._  


_Luckily for Jack’s stomach, this was the exact moment when the doorbell rang. “I’ve got it!” Gabe sprung up from the couch, rushing to get to the front door._  
_  
Dean and Cas were revealed to be behind it in the slow falling snow, both of them flushed a cherry red and grinning like idiots. A ring glittered on Dean’s finger, and Cas’ arm was wrapped tightly around Dean’s waist. A million different words seemed to twinkle behind their eyes._

 

_“Well hello there, lovebirds,” Gabe purred, leaning against the door as he did. “Tell me all about it.”_

 

A few months later and Jack was grinning wider than he ever had, holding a small glass of sparkling cider and trying his best not to embarrass himself as he watched Dean lean over and kiss Cas square on the lips for the seventh or eighth time since the ceremony, a ring on his finger and a hand wrapped around his waist.

 

They wore matching tuxedos, though Dean had really been pushing for Cas to wear the bridal gown. Everything was decked out in blue and green, and the strangely sweltering heat inside of the church was matched only by the coldness of John’s stare as he sat in the corner, glaring at everyone.

 

Jack found him unnerving and incredibly scary. He didn’t let Dean know.

 

John and Mary had divorced in March, though it took much of Cas’ influence and some assistance from Chuck as well to even set a court date. Why Dean had even wanted to invite his father in the first place was beyond Jack, but whenever Dean laid eyes on him, his gaze softened just a little bit before hardening again.

 

Mary had danced with both Dean and Cas at separate times, tears shining in her eyes and the largest grin on her face that Jack had ever seen. She even stopped by to dance with him, all sunshine and smiles. With whispered words she asked how therapy was going, how he felt recently. He responded in similar fashion, both of them dancing around a topic they didn’t really want to talk about.

 

When she excused herself mere minutes later, Jack felt only a small swoop of relief, followed by his own voice, chastising. Mary had been nothing but kind to him thus far and she deserved kindness in return. He tuned the voice out, putting a faker smile on his face than before and ignoring the small but growing pit of apathy in his stomach as he moved on.

 

Charlie danced with him as well, practically glowing the whole time. Her girlfriend stood to the side, a tiny, slightly lopsided grin on her face. Jack felt a familiar small swell of affection for the ginger, and begrudgingly allowed her to drag him onto the dance floor a few times more.

 

Three fast paced dances and one punch glass later, Jack sat in the corner of the room, a now completely blank stare moving once more to cover his face. All around him, party goers laughed and shuffled around, their movements all tied to the rhythmic beat pulsing through the speakers. Jack frowned. Well, it was more like his face pulled itself downwards. He didn’t even seem to realize it was happening. He was just an insignificant speck of dust in the universe, and nothing he did would ever matter anyway. It’s not like he could do any good in the first place, and his existence was a mistake.

 

A hand clapped gently down on his shoulder, and Jack flinched, recoiling from the touch. His eyes met baby blue ones, slightly misty with tears and crinkled at the corners in the way only a large smile could make possible.

 

“Hello, Cas.” Jack’s voice was soft as he cleared the fuzz from the corners of his brain.  

 

Cas did indeed have a large, dopey grin on his face, and was holding a glass of champagne losely in his left hand. His necktie was undone, and he had a casual, mellow air about him. “How are you doing, Jack? What color are Dean’s eyes?”

 

Jack had to resist both rolling his eyes and smiling at that. He and Cas had established a sort of safety system, a way for Cas to check in on how he was doing without possibly alerting others to the situation and embarrassing Jack further. They’d learned about it in one of the earlier therapy sessions, and Cas had jumped right into using it, almost enthusiastically.

 

Jack contemplated the question for a moment, looking all around them and thinking back to the rest of the wedding so far. “Green,” he finally said, decisively.

 

Cas’ resounding smile was more than enough to let him know he’d chosen correctly. Jack couldn’t spoil this day for him.

 

Someone grabbed Cas by the back of his collar, and he was yanked back into the fray.

 

Hours later, Jack sat alone in his room, lights off, door closed. He had crossed his legs and was facing the wall. A soft knock sounded at his door. He ignored it. He needed time to recharge.

 

Footsteps could be heard as the person left his doorway. Sizzling could be heard from the kitchen, and then deep laughter. Cas. The scent of bacon wafted through the air, and while Jack’s nose twitched at the smell, he made no move to go to it. A familiar stab of guilt raced through him as he thought of Dean and Cas downstairs, his family, eating without him once again. He closed his eyes and rubbed them as hard as he could, blinking away the spots that played at the corners of his vision.

 

He’d be fine. He just needed some time to recharge.


	2. School's Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek. I have no words to explain my absence. Chemistry sucks? I'm sorry. It's not my best chapter, but at least it's done.

“Jack!” Dean’s voice was sharp, and Jack could almost physically feel his heart drop into his chest. He began to slink downstairs as slowly as he could, hugging the wall and keeping his gaze firmly on the ground. 

 

The sight that met his eyes when he looked up was not one he was familiar with. Dean and Cas sat on the sofa, not intertwined as they usually would, but apart, on either end of their relatively large couch. On the coffee table in front of them sat a discarded piece of paper. Dean’s gaze was harsh, his brows furrowed and his lips in a straight line. Cas’ expression was almost pleading, more forgiving. He looked at Jack not as Dean had, but his features were etched with confusion and disappointment. 

 

Jack chose to focus on Dean instead, another stab of guilt running through him. Angry he could deal with. Disappointed, not so much. 

 

“How about you sit down,” Dean said, though his tone betrayed that his words were less of a suggestion and more of a command. Jack sat down. “You want to explain this to us?” Dean said, then. “I’m giving you a chance to let us know what’s going on before we start jumping to conclusions.” 

 

Jack looked down at the paper, still not making a sound.  _ The moment people see you show weakness is the moment they know they can use you.  _

 

Castiel pursed his lips. Dean moved slightly, turning to look over Jack’s head, presumably at Castiel. There was a long moment of silence where the two of them had one of their silent arguments. It would have honestly been more impressive if Jack’s heart didn’t feel like it was pounding out of his chest. He could hear it in his ears, a steady thumping that threatened rational thought.   
  
He focused his attention on the paper in front of him instead. The large, bolded ‘F’ stared back up at him. Jack could physically feel his stomach turn as he looked away from the offending grade. 

 

“Dean,” Cas whispered softly, his voice clouded with something akin to disapproval. Dean let out a huff at that, crossing his arms. He didn’t respond.

 

“Jack?” Cas tried next, frowning. “Please, can you just tell us what happened?”  _ I don’t want to, please. _

 

His fingers curled, crunching the frayed edge of his jacket between them. “I-i swear I turned everything in that she wanted me to,” he whispered, voice shaking. “Everything but one assignment.” 

 

“What assignment?” Cas asked quietly, tilting his head. His question hung in the air between them, unanswered.

 

Dean stayed silent for a moment, then his eyes widened. 

 

“Jack, how about you head back upstairs for a moment and let Cas and I talk this out, okay?” 

Jack nodded in relief, backpedaling off of the couch and as far as the landing of the stairs before stopping. 

 

_ I’m sorry i’m sorry i’m sorry- _

 

Dean’s voice rang out clearly in the silence. “Cas, it was a Mother’s Day assignment.” 

 

There was another pause. 

 

“Shit.” 

 

\-----

 

And that was how Jack found himself in his school’s office, both Dean and Cas sitting on either side of him, both fuming quietly. The principal and Jack’s offending English teacher sat and stood respectively across the desk from them, looking bored. 

 

“This is completely unreasonable, do you hear me?” Dean said through gritted teeth. His hands were clasped on the table, his knuckles white. “How is this allowed, sir?” He addressed the principal. 

 

The older man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in over exaggerated frustration. “Mr Novak, sir, I don’t decide Mandy’s curriculum, or how she decides to grade her class. I have no say here, and from what I’ve been told, your son was unruly and unreasonable, despite being given several warnings. His grade is a result of this misconduct.” Behind him, Jack’s teacher nodded in agreement, a small smirk now adorning her face. 

 

_ Nothing good can come of this…  _ Jack slouched lower in his seat.

 

“Then why weren’t we notified?” Cas snapped, determined, and looking angrier than Jack had ever seen him. “As his legal guardians, we should have been sent an email, a phone call, something. It’s on the code of conduct. You can’t just flunk him for bad attitude.” 

 

“I can, and I will, Mr Novak,” The teacher cut in for the first time. “Nice to meet you by the way, I’m Mandy Taylor, Jack’s english teacher.” She held out her hand for him to shake. 

 

“Castiel Novak,” Cas said, smiling in a way that came out looking like more of a grimace. He ignored her hand. “Could you please explain to me exactly how my son displayed  _ unruly and unreasonable  _ behavior?” Cas’ voice oozed with sarcasm. Jack felt his stomach get all warm and fuzzy. 

 

“Of course, Mr Novak. I told Jack, as well as the rest of the class, that we would be working on a Mother’s Day assignment in class for the next week or so. It would be encompassing a number of subtopics, including the history of the holiday, as well as your personal experiences. The rest of the class got to work immediately, mind you, but Jack refused to even get out his Chromebook. When I asked him to please begin the assignment, he shut down, avoiding eye contact and just shaking his head at me. When I pressed further, he stood up from his desk abruptly, shoving it away and just saying ‘no’ over and over again in a voice that was most certainly  _ not  _ classroom appropriate. From there, I told him that if he didn’t turn in the assignment, I would fail him.” 

 

Cas closed his eyes briefly, clearly trying his best to keep his usually calm composure. “Mrs Taylor, Mandy, if I may. You do know of Jack’s… special circumstances surrounding this topic, no?” 

 

Mrs Taylor pursed her lips disapprovingly. “Mr Novak, I’m horrified that you would even attempt to use your relationship as an excuse for your son’s bad behavior. Just because you two are-”

 

Dean’s fist hit the table. That in itself seemed to shake the room. Mandy quieted, and everyone seemed to turn to face him. “Jack’s mother was murdered. I don’t think he’s had many opportunities to ‘make Mother’s Day memories.’” 

 

Jack stood up suddenly. “I think I’m going to leave now,” he announced quietly, turning around almost robotically and making his way to the door. 

 

As soon as he made it to the hallway, Jack sunk to the floor, closing his eyes to block out the almost too bright lights. Static filled his brain as he sat there, buzzing obscuring any possible thoughts that could be bouncing around his head. 

Cas would make it okay again. Cas would make it all okay. 


	3. Peekaboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute since I posted one of these. Enjoy! :D

Anna was coming to visit. 

 

Cas had never looked more excited, Dean had never been more of a nervous wreck.  As Raphael’s current caretaker, Anna would be taking the child with her, and then when she left, she would leave without him. From there, it would be Cas and Dean’s turn to look after the four year old. 

 

Anna had actually offered to remove Cas from the wheel of caretaking when she heard about Jack, but after a short family meeting, they decided that they could take care of him for the next month as planned, before sending him to Gabriel and Sam, who conveniently happened to be next on the list. Dean and Cas had been furiously cleaning for weeks to try and baby proof the house.

 

“I don’t know, Cas,” Dean had joked when he first heard about the possibility of Raphael joining them, biting his lip. “You think the house is big enough?” 

 

Jack, for one, was also quite excited. He had been hearing a lot about Raphael as of late, and children in general interested him. They were so full of life, so curious. He couldn’t wait to get to know this part of Cas’ family too. 

 

The moment their doorbell rang, Cas’ entire face lit up. He rushed to their ornate, stained glass monstrosity of a front door and yanked it open, coming face to face with a tall girl wearing a business suit. Her long, dyed red hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, and she held the hand of a very small toddler. There were a couple of suitcases off to their left. 

 

“Anna!” Cas gave her a huge hug, before turning and squatting slightly, coming face to face with Raphael. “And when I saw you, young man, you were no more than two!” He bopped the child on the nose, causing him to giggle slightly. “Come in, come in!” Cas ushered them into the house. 

 

Dean moved to grab their stuff, and Jack felt himself spurred into motion, almost running out the door to help him move the various suitcases. 

 

“Oh, thanks kid,” Dean smiled at him. “You don’t have to.” 

 

_No, no I do have to._ “It’s… it’s my pleasure.” Jack smiled back at him reassuringly, hefting a larger suitcase through the open doorway. 

 

He could hear Cas’ voice from the living room. “And I assume you and Raphael will be staying in your old rooms?” 

 

Anna’s voice was bright. “Assuming you haven’t moved anything?” 

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Cas was all but beaming. 

 

Jack began to lug the suitcase up the stairs, listening to Cas’ animated voice and Anna’s slightly more subdued responses. _Cas seems so happy, I don’t think he’s seen Anna since the wedding,_ he thought. _That must feel like forever to him._ Jack wished he knew what it felt like to have a sibling.

 

They all sat round the largest table in the house, the dining table. It was apparently rumored to at one point have been able to accommodate Cas’ entire family, a rumor that Jack didn’t doubt. The thing was massive. 

 

“So, Anna, where have you and Raphael been?” Cas asked, lacing his long fingers together in front of him and leaning forward eagerly. 

 

“Oh, you know, all over,” Anna smiled. “We went to Paris recently, business reasons, and my gosh it just does get prettier every time you go. We found this little cafe near the Eiffel Tower, and obviously the food was _amazing_ , but I was so relieved that even though I was more or less useless when it came to french, they were more than accommodating.”

 

Cas pouted a little bit. “I still can’t believe that out of all of us, you were one of the only ones who didn’t take french, and you’re the only one that’s actually been to Paris!”

 

Anna simpered, “Je suis désolé, little brother.” 

 

Castiel stuck his tongue out at her. 

 

“Wow Cas, you seem almost as mature as Gabe when you do things like that,” Anna shot back, a wicked grin on her face. 

 

Dean snorted loudly into his coffee and Cas shot him an offended glance. “Sorry babe,” Dean said, grinning, “I can’t help it.” 

 

“You’re supposed to be on my side here, Dean!” Cas protested. 

 

“Duly noted.” 

 

“Anywho, enough about me, what have you crazy kids been up to? I haven’t seen either of you since the wedding!” Anna’s eyes sparkled and she leaned in. “Tell me everything.” 

 

As Cas and Dean began to update her on what life had been like, Jack snuck a glance at Raphael. The four year old was babbling happily to himself next to Anna, propped up in his high chair. Even as Jack was looking at him, the baby turned and made direct eye contact with him. 

 

Jack froze, before very very slowly bringing his hands up, covering his face. Raphael cooed quietly. He held his hands up for only a moment more before opening them with a quiet, “Boo!” 

 

Raphael giggled and clapped his hands together. Jack couldn’t help but join in, laughing much quieter than the child. 

 

He was so invested in his game of peekaboo with the toddler that he didn’t notice the smiles all of the adults around him were exchanging.


End file.
